The Kyuubi Child
by Anima270
Summary: femnaru/ Naruto Uzumaki is hated by the villagers and one night they went a little too far. Anko finds them, kills them, and raises the girl until they come back years later. From there, life gets pretty hectic for the blonde. SasuNaru, Some KakaIru
1. Prologue

Prologue

I will say this once and only one cuz' it breaks my heart that I can never own Naruto. Yup Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. There don't make me say it again. :-P

* * *

"Get her!!" Yelled the crowd of angry villagers as they neared the frightened four year old girl. Her name is Naruto Uzumaki and she was the jinchuuriki of Konoha. As Naruto ran she took a left turn and boy was that a mistake. It was a dead end. Now all she could do was scream and hope for the best.

Anko just returned from an A-rank mission and was on her way to give her report when she heard a loud shriek that probably could be heard for miles. She had to see what all the commotion was and when she got there, what was in front of her made her infuriated. The villagers were beating up a blonde haired girl. At last Anko couldn't take it anymore and she lashed out at the villagers that were attacking her. They all fell down dead.

Anko neared the girl and saw that her left arm was separated from her body. There was blood in her hair and she was covered in bruises and scrapes. Then what happened after that astounded her to no end. Another left arm was materializing and all her wounds were healing at an abnormal rate. Anko was thinking on her feet and took the fragile girl the hokage.

"Hokage-sama the villagers have hurt the Uzumaki girl again." said Anko.

"I think the best thing that we can do is taking her out of the village for a while with someone to watch over her training." Sandaime replied with an impassive look on his face.

"Hokage-sama, is you don't mind I would like to nominate myself for watching over her training. She is quite different and I think she would benefit from my methods. You have my word that she will be ready for anything like this if it ever happened again." Anko suggested with an eerie smirk. (You can only imagine.)

"You are only seventeen but you gave me your word that you can handle it, so you are to leave in the morning. But I would like it that you two come back before she turns thirteen years old." Said hokage-sama.

"That won't be a problem……." And in an instant she was gone with the Kyuubi container.


	2. Shinobi of Konoha, Meeting the Team

Sorry for all the typos in this chapter but I have fixed them.....well most of them anyway. lol Keep reading I know you want to.... (Updated October 26th, 2008)

--

"Finally! I can't believe we're back!" Yelled an ecstatic Naruto.

"You're going to give me a headache gaki." Retorted Anko.

"Geez, well that's what you get for drinking too much last night, Anko-nii." Answered Naruto.

Over the years Naruto Changed dramatically. No longer the frail, diminutive child, she was 5'4 with a figure many would kill for. (Kind of curious where that meaning came from. Hope someone didn't actually kill somebody to have their body.) Her hair reached down to her waist and was tied in two pigtail. Her attire was to the least say boyish; an orange tank top with two katanas on her back, black parachute pants, (You know the ones where there are so many pockets. It's good to conceal weaponry.) and black sandals. She still had unique features; natural tan skin with summonings on each of her wrists, whisker marks; three on each cheek, and her stunning cerulean eyes. All in all she was beautiful. As for Anko, her appearance was still identical except for her new wardrobe. It was a tan trench coat with net shirt underneath. (Slipped my mind on what the shirt's are actually called) She also had a miniskirt with grayish combat boots. (Like the one in the anime.)

HOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKA

"Ugh………… I always wondered why I took this job back." solicited the Sandaime who's currently somewhere under a massive pile of paperwork that needs to be completed.

"So sick of it already old man?"

Naruto is that you?" Questioned the Sandaime.

"Yup! Haven't seen ya in a while old man, eight years to be exact."

"I trust that her training has been well, Anko?" Inquired the Sandaime.

"Her Training was a success and I would say that she is around mid-jounin level." Replied Anko.

"Well Naruto I cannot promote you to jounin. You will have to take the exams and such like everyone else. But I can put you with a genin team. Apparently they're short one person after a little mishap from their C turned A-rank mission." Sandaime Pronounced. (If you don't know what team it is yet all I can say is Wooooowwww………)

"They should be finishing the mission I assigned them so Naruto be back in two hours. Both of you are now dismissed."

"Hai!" They said in unison.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARU

"So where are you heading now Anko-nii?"

"Oh I am going to meet up with some old friends, so ja!" Stated Anko as she disappeared.

'Great. Stupid Anko-nii just leaving me all by myself to do nothing for the next two hours. When I see her again she will be sorry. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!'

'**Your evil laugh needs some work kit**.'

'Shut up Kyuubi, you had thousands of years to perfect yours whereas I had 12 years.'

'**Excuses, Excuses, Excuses. Kit I thought I taught you better.' **

'You didn't really teach me anything besides chakra control.'

'**Well…. I uh…..was going to uh…..teach you more later…yeah**'

'Teach me more stuff my ass. You've gotten pretty lazy since the whole attack Konoha incident.'

'**Well being in a cage in a ****TINY**** HUMAN'S ****body does that to you.'**

While Naruto and Kyuubi were having an argument somewhere inside her mind she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and-

"Oof!! Ow……….oh sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Apologized Naruto.

"No problem I can see that your youthful mind was somewhere else. I am Rock Lee!" Lee youthfully articulated with all his glory. The thumbs up, bushy-eyebrows, teeth way too shiny, the green jumpsuit, and a sunset in the backround. (Wondered where the back round came from? There was a giant sweat drop on her forehead.

"Uh…….. okay…… my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto I can see that you are a shinobi as well." (Naruto just received it from Sandaime when they were in his office.)

"Ya, and I see that you have a uh………….. fascinating uh……jumpsuit." Responded Naruto.

"Oh thank you! Gai-sensei gave it to me. He has such great fashion sense!"

'Just keep smiling & nodding and we will get through this Naruto.'

'**This is pure hell. Let's get out of here, NOW!'**

"Wow……. Intriguing. Say Lee do you know what time it is?"

"Oh I do believe it is around 3:00 P.M., why?"

"Crap, I'm late! See ya round Bushy-Brows!" Hollered Naruto as she waved to him goodbye and quickly headed her way to the Hokage's office.

"Who was that youthful person Lee?"

"It was Naruto Uzumaki, Gai-sensei!"

"Hm…. Ah well. Lee my invigorating student of youth let us do 500 laps around Konoha on our hands!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!!" Then there was the annoying sunset in the backround again. (Seriously where does that come from?)

HOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKAGEHOKA

"Yondaime, why did you have to die? This is way too much paperwork for someone my age." Whined the Sandaime who was currently in a pile of paperwork that was bigger than before. There was knocking.

"Come in." Sandaime declared impassively.

"Hokage-sama if we are not bothering you we are here to you our report."

"Ah…..Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura come on in."

"Hokage-sama the mission went well and was completed in three hours. Now would you please tell us who is going to be our new teammate?" Asked Kakashi who was waiting somewhat patiently with his pupils.

'If you don't tell us now, you can bet that you won't see daylight again! Cha!'

"She is supposed to be here right now but it appears that she is running a little late." Replied the Sandaime.

'Another girl, She better not be another fan girl' (Pretty obvious to who it is.)

'Another girl! If she tries to steal my Sasuke-kun she will be very sorry when I am done with her! True love will prevail! Cha!' n

'I wonder when is the next Icha Icha Paradise volume will come out……….'

"Well Hokage-sama should we come some other time or should-"

"AAaaaahhhhh!" Just then Naruto came crashing through the window and the entire office was in ruins.

"AAAH MY PAPERWORK!!NO!! WHY!?!…...uh…heh-hum I mean well then here is your new teammate."

"Sorry old man but I ran into some weirdo with spandex. Oh and sorry about your paperwork. Hi I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone in the room except the Hokage were staring at her wide eyed. It wasn't the way she had entered the office; it was the fact that she was very attractive. Even the usual stoic Uchiha had a faint blush on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, Blondie!?" Screeched a infuriated Sakura.

"I do not know who he even is but if you are referring to the guy with the chicken-ass haircut go ahead, I really don't care." explained Naruto. Sasuke's left eye was twitching.

"Don't you dare call my Sasuke-kun that!"

"Call them as I see them pinkie."

"Why you little-"

"Huh-hem. Well now that is over I would like to say that Naruto is now a permanent member of Team 7. Oh and Naruto do behave yourself.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee it."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will take it from here. Meet you guys at the Team 7 training grounds," and in an instant Kakashi was gone.

"I guess I will see you guys there as well, ja!" Naruto disappeared as many sakura petals fluttered the office.

"How could she do that?" Questioned Sakura.

"Hn." As for Sasuke and Sakura they had to walk there; Sakura asking Sasuke on dates and Sasuke rejecting them.


	3. Intros

"So what took you guys so long?" Questioned Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura walked up them.

"Well unlike you two, we actually had to walk here." Retorted Sakura. Sasuke was expressionless but if you knew him long enough you would notice that he was gawking at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ok, well why don't we introduce ourselves to Naruto. Sakura you can go first." Articulated Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go first? You're our sensei after all." Response a somewhat annoyed Sakura.

" Fine, fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi. You three may call me Kakashi-sensei. I have no interest in telling you my likes or dislikes. My dream for the future….hm. As for hobbies, I have some."

'That's the same as last time!' Thought Sasuke and Sakura who seemed to be twitching to an extent..

"Fine now that I introduced myself to you guys, it is now your turn Pinkie." Irked Kakashi.

'Call me Pinkie again and you wish that you hadn't!'

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like-" Looks at Sasuke and squeals.

"My are hobbies-" Looks at Sasuke and squeals again.

"As for my dreams for the future…." Looks at Sasuke and squeals even louder than the first two times.

'Great I get a fan girl for a teammate.'

'**Awww….come now. I am positive that you two have some things in common. Say like that Sasuke guy for example.'**

'Don't even go there. Besides I think I would have more in common with an umbrella than the pink banshee.'

'**Ok. But just for the record I saw you ogle the brooding ones' ass once or twice.'**

'Was NOT!'

'**Was too. By the way I think the so called 'Pink Banshee' is done squealing now so you should go back and finish the introduction with your new team, kit.'**

"Next." Pronounced Kakashi as he was pointing to Sasuke.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes, and one of them are FANGIRLS." After the last comment Sakura had her head down in shame.

" I have few hobbies, and as for my dream; it is more of an ambition. To protect what's left of my precious people." (In this fic Sasuke's mom is still alive. So there's actually three Uchiha's left.)

"And finally the new girl." All eyes were on her well maybe except Kakashi who seemed to be reading his perverted book.

"Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen, Anko-nii, and training. My dislikes are Snake like Pedophiles (If you need help with this one it is Orochimaru. Obviously Anko probably has told her about the guy tons of times.), when I have to wait three minutes for the ramen to be ready, and a certain orange book that a certain sensei is currently reading." Kakashi's glinted with mischief.

"My dream is to become the best Hokage the village has ever seen!" Gleefully shouted Naruto.

'She's different. A good different. Let's see how this unfolds.'

"Okay now that introductions are done let's start with the training. Naruto I first want you spar with Sakura, then Sasuke to see you do? Got it?"

"Hai."


	4. Sparring and Ramen

Talking- "Talking"

Kyuubi- '**Kyuubi'**

Thoughts- 'Thoughts'

**Sakura POV**

I attacked her first with a few Kunai that I threw at her. She seemed to have dodged them fairly quickly, and all of a sudden she was gone. Front, left, right, behind, the only place left is-

"Got you." Her voice just taunting me as I was now stuck in the earth. Great just great. She embarrassed me in front of MY Sasuke-kun. Ooh it is so on now!

**Naruto's POV**

I tried helping her out of the hole, but she refuses my help,…..stubborn mule. (Kyuubi is snickering somewhere in her mind.) Ah well, her loss.

"Sakura your taijutsu needs some work; Good job Naruto. I want you to spar with Sasuke now." Lazily ordered Kakashi who still had his eyes in the pervy book. We are now both in our fighting stances. Apparently Sasuke only knows the taijutsu that you learn from the academy. My fighting stance is simple yet effective; I am not a taijutsu master for nothing. I'll let him make the first move. He tried to take a swing to the left and I easily blocked it. He then did a quick round-house kick; I just jumped and did a few twists in midair while landing perfectly on the ground. And in a blink of an eye I was right behind him. It was too late for him to do anything. I punched him and he went flying about fifty meters. (Think of Tsunade's unnatural brute strength (tell you later on how she learned how to do that.)) What amused me was that he got right back up without any real difficulty, and with few scratches. This is going to be fun……………

**Sasuke's POV**

That hurt like hell. I can hear Sakura screeching my name. Apparently she finally got out of the hole Naruto put her in. When that happened I almost laughed. Keyword is almost. Uchihas don't laugh period. (Totally forgotten about his mother.) Now she's charging at me, I have to make sure she doesn't punch me again. I think I got a concussion from the one earlier, and I could tell she wasn't putting her all into it. It wouldn't hurt to try……….

"Katon: Goukayou no Jutsu!" I think I got her. I hope I didn't hurt her too badly. What the-?! She's gone!

"Nice try. My turn!" I heard her exclaim. I was in my stance, somewhat readying myself for what was to come.

"Taijuu: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Then a thousand, maybe two came after me. I was not ready for this. Now I have an army against me. I could see out of my corner of my eyes that Kakashi finally closed the damn book and was watching the spar. He seemed impressed by Naruto's skill and stamina………. And I have a feeling that there was more to come.

SPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPARSPA

I have been destroying clones for the past hour, and every time I destroy one, two more seemed to appear. My chakra has been depleted to whereas I can only use taijutsu. This can only end badly, I least I have a new found respect for at least one of my teammates now.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARU

**Normal POV**

"Sorry Sasuke are you okay?" Questioned Naruto as she cam over to him. Let's just say that the last attack looked very, very, VERY painful.

"Here let me help with your wounds." Stated Naruto as she started healing all the wounds with some sort of medical jutsu.

"What are you doing to MY Sasuke-kun?" Yelled Sakura who looked very pissed off.

"I am healing all his wounds, and if you don't mind I need to concentrate or I might screw something up." Informed Naruto as she continued healing Sasuke's injuries.

"That's reassuring…." Muttered Sasuke.

"There! All done. Hey you guys want to get something to eat somewhere?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I would love to but I need to go see a certain Dolphin-chan. Be here tomorrow morning at eight. Ja!" Then Kakashi poofed out of the Team 7 Training grounds.

"Well what about you guys?" Asked Naruto who was giving the two giant puppy eyes. Sasuke blushed again.

"Hn." Was the reply that came from Sasuke. (Bastard for yes.)

" If Sasuke-kun is going then I am going as well!" Reasoned Sakura.

DINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDIN

As they were walking to the so called 'Great Ichiraku's Ramen Shop (Naruto said it if it wasn't obvious.) they met up with another rookie team; the InoShikoCho group. Ino instantly clinged onto Sasuke like a moth to light.

"Hey get off my Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!" Screamed Sakura as they instantly started arguing over who Sasuke belonged to.

"Does this always happen?" Questioned Naruto who thought that this was ridiculous beyond words.

"Get used to it. You're the new teammate for Team 7 am I correct?"

"Yup! I am Uzumaki Naruto." Stated Naruto as the other two of team ten came over to her and Sasuke who was now free of the two's wrath as they continued arguing.

"Nara Shikamaru. This is Akimichi Chouji, and the one with Sakura is Yamanaka Ino." Informed Shikamaru.

"So are you guys heading to Ichiraku Ramen's as well?" Asked Chouki who seemed to be drooling slightly.

"Hn." ( I don't even have to say who said it…) A few minutes passed by and they were in front of the restaurant.

"Hey Teuchi it's been a while." Exclaimed Naruto as the now six of them were sitting down.

"Naruto?! Is that you? It is you! I haven't seen you for years. So what have you been up to?" Questioned the Owner of the shop.

"Same old, same old. Except for the part when Anko-nii pushed me off of a cliff about four years ago and called it training. I just think that is was revenge for when I put itching powder in her sleeping bag." Replied Naruto who now had everyone staring at her wide eyed.

"But enough of that. Let's eat." Said Teuchi who was trying to change the subject." Naruto then turned to Chouji who was sitting right next to her.

"Hey Chouji, you seem like the type of guy who likes his ramen. Am I correct?" Inquired Naruto. Chouji was staring at the pretty girl was now gazing at her with anger. Everyone was preparing for the worst.

"Are you implying that I am-" Chouji was interrupted by Naruto.

"No. I was just wandering if you want a little competition between the two of us. The contest is to see who can eat the most ramen. The winner wins, and the lose has to pay for the bill for the winner and themselves. Do we have a deal?" Asked Naruto who was grinning like a madman.

"Deal." Agreed Chouji, thinking that this will be a cinch.

'She just got herself into a hole. I feel sorry…..troublesome girl.' Though Shikamaru who knew all too well of Chouji's eating habits.

ICHIRAKUICHIRAKUICHIRAKUICHIRAKUICHIRAKUICHIRAKUICHIRAKUICHI

Everyone could only gape. Even Chouji. Chouji had 17 bowls. Naruto had 34 bowls. Inwardly everyone was like crap! How many stomachs could that girl have?!

"Looks like I win, Chouji-kun." Said Naruto who was still slurping up the noodles.

'**Stop I can only handle oh so much of this filth, kit.**'

'But this stuff is heaven!!'

"**Only you think that type of stuff. Besides I think you should stop eating. First impressions last a lifetime; and I don't think Chouji wants to remember you making him go bankrupt.**'

'Fine just after this bowl.' As Naruto and Kyuubi were having their regular chat/argument Sakura was the first person to speak;

"You are no lady. NO ONE should eat that much. It makes you a PIG!" Screeched Sakura. Then Ino included something in the conversation as well.

"That is why Sasuke-kun will never like you. No one wants a person who's dumps everything into their mouth." Sakura agreed by nodding. In Sasuke's mind he was furious that their criticizing his Naruto. Wait!? His?!

"Ok whatever. Better than starving yourself and looking like toothpicks. By the way I can see your ribcages." ( Always wondered why people do that to themselves.) Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji were somewhat chuckling. Ino and Sakura were furious.

"And also, I burn all of it when I train unlike you two who probably became ninja's to look at boys. Thanks for the meal Chouji-kun. See you two at the training grounds tomorrow." Affirmed Naruto as she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sakura and Ino were very pissed off after that and stormed off somewhere to get rid of all their angst. (If that is possible.) Sasuke went home after a few minutes Naruto left. Chouji sighed and paid the hefty bill and left with Shikamaru to their homes. Let's just say that Chouji will be doing many missions for a long, long, long time.

AUTHOR'S NOTEAUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S

I didn't mean to make Sakura and Ino bitches. I do in fact somewhat like them. They will probably be nicer later on in the story. Also I haven't decided what Naruto's gekkai genkai will be. If you guys got any suggestions you can leave a review or email me. Zai Zhen.


	5. The Chunin Exams Begin

At the Team 7 training grounds the three were currently waiting for Kakashi. The mood was pretty tense after what happened last night. Not even Sakura bothered to ask for dates this time. One word for that; weird. There was smoke and a figure appeared right before them.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life." Explained Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura looked pretty furious.

"Yeah right! Someone has to be pretty stupid to get lost on a one way road!" Blurted Naruto as Sakura looked ready to explode. It would be funny if she did, but alas I still need her for the story.

"You don't have to be so mean about it…." Muttered Kakashi as he pretended to be sad.

"Well anyway…… I have good news. You three will be in the chuunin exams that will be held starting tomorrow." Kakashi stated. Let's just say that the mood changed dramatically after that.

"Sweet! I love you Scarecrow!" Exasperated a very gleeful Naruto. Sasuke wasn't faring well after that last statement.

'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him' Sasuke kept repeating those words in his mind.

'C'mon….. don't give in. We don't want to be known as a pedophile. Now do we. Besides you have your little Dolphin-chan.' Kakashi then muttered about stupid voices in your head. Everyone could only sweat drop.

"Well you have the day off! Get ready for the exams; tomorrow morning around eight go to the academy. Ja!" And then Kakashi was gone. It was as if he never was there in the first place. Sasuke left to go home a little after that. Naruto was about to too, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Wait Naruto. I just wanted to apologized for my rude behavior yesterday. I was out of place. I am sorry." Said Sakura who had her head down. Naruto could do only what she knew. Just gave a big smile. It was all Sakura needed to know that she was forgiven. They went their separate ways after that.

'So you forgave her kit?'

'Ya. It would be bad for our teamwork and besides she did look sincere.'

'You make sense….. For once kit'

'Thanks. It was- Hey wait! What do you mean for once kit?!'

'Kukukukuku' Now it was for the villagers to stare at her after she done talking to Kyuubi.

'God! These villagers are so annoying. Oh well…..Ichiraku then home. Here I come you delicious morsel called Ramen.' Kyuubi could only sigh and complain about strange vessel holders for which she was contained in.

NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY

The three met up at the academy at seven forty-five sharp. They decided on it earlier to be a little early to examine the competition. Naruto was a scarfing down a couple liters of caffine trying to stay awake due to the lack of sleep last night, while Sasuke was anticipating on what was to come in the exams. Sakura looked a little worried but that soon left and she was filled with excitement and anxiousness. They went to second floor and there appeared to be some sort of argument. There were two people blocking a door which was pretty obvious that it wasn't the entrance to the exam.

"We have taken this exam many times and we can tell that you people will fail or possibly die during the exam. We are just trying to weed out the strong and the weak. So you people should go home now." Informed on of the guys by the door. Sasuke smirked.

"This is obviously a genjutsu. Isn't that right Sakura?" Asked Sasuke as he was looking towards Sakura.

"Hai. Besides this is the second floor. Room 300 is on the third floor." Stated Sakura. The genjutsu disappeared right after Sakura released it.

"Besides, if your so good how come you failed it so many times?" Questioned Naruto as she took another sip of coffee.

"Hey you three what are your names?" Ordered a boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes.

"It is rude to ask for our names before you give us yours." Stated Sasuke. The guy with brown hair looked kind of pissed.

"You-" They person was stopped by another guy on his team. He had bushy brows and a bowl cut hairstyle.

"Naruto-chan! It is so good to see again!" Lee then hugged Naruto with one of his famous bear hugs.

"Drop me now Lee before I shave your eyebrows." Declared Naruto as she was lightly put down after her comment. Lee then turned to Sakura. He had a sort of gleam in his eyes that could scare the shit out of five year olds. (I know that he scares the shit out of me. Every time I watch Naruto and Lee is in it I have to look away at times because it gets kind of creepy. Lol Does that ever happen to you?))

"Ah. The beautiful Sakura! It is so nice to see you in person. Please go out with me. I will protect you with my life." Affirmed Lee who gave his very Gai-like pose.

'Hmm. Well Sasuke clearly like Naruto and would be pointless if I keep going after him if doesn't show interest in me whatsoever…….'

"Sure. But after the exams are over." Politely informed Sakura.

"Yosh! The flame of youth is powerful!" Everyone sweat dropped. His team looked pretty embarrassed at this point and we will just leave it at that. They entered room 300 and Sasuke was instantly glomped by the bleached-blonde terror known as Ino.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. I missed you so much. I hope that Forehead girl and the baka didn't bother you too much." Said Ino as she continued hugging. The guy.  
'Well let's see…… I like Naruto...a lot and Sakura isn't showing any interest in me anymore. So nope. It is only you who is bothering me.' Thought Sasuke as he tried to pry the girl off of him, while still trying to keep his impassiveness.

"So it seems that all of the rookie teams made it. Hey who is this blonde Chick?" Inquired the guy with the dog on top of his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And you should take a bath cuz I can smell you all the way from here ass-breath." Verbalized Naruto who just finished her coffee while using the other hand to plug her nose from the stench that came from Kiba.

"Why you little-" He was cut off when the said blonde ran past him and glomped a scary looking dude with the crimson hair and emerald green eyes near the front of the classroom.

"Gaara! It has been so long! I haven't see you since I last visited Sunagakure. How are you?" Questioned Naruto who continued hugging the guy. He now had a hardly noticeable blush decorating his cheeks, but it was still noticable.

"Fine. How are you Naru-chan?" Asked Gaara. They continued talking and Naruto entirely forgot about the eight rookies whom were giving her many questioning glances. Sasuke looked furious. (As I have said he is a very posessive bastard. It is like a gene that runs through Uchiha veins or something.)

"So you guys must be the rookies. You are attracting unwanted attention and that is a bad thing." Said the guy who was pointing to the class full of angry looking people with his index finger.

"Who are you?" Inquired Sakura whom was asking for all the rookies.

"I am Kabuto and these are my info cards. They will tell you whatever information that I know on the person." Informed Kabuto who pulled out his rather ordinary looking cards. Sasuke stepped up.

"Rock lee, and that red head." Sasuke then was pointing to the red head that was currently talking to his Naruto.

"Aww. That is too easy. Hold on a second. Ah here. It says that Rock Lee is a year older than you guys and this will be his first time taking the exam as well. He excels in Taijutsu but his other skills lack greatly. He has done 52 D-rank missions and 12 C-rank ones. Now the Red head Guy is Gaara. He is from Suna, and he is pretty much unknown. It is said that he never has gotten injured on a mission. Not even a scratch." They were looking at the said guy with great intensity.

"Also look up Uzumaki Naruto." Ordered Kiba. Sasuke looked a little pissed, but was also curious at the girl as well. Kabuto put some of his chakra in one of the cards and Naruto's face appeared with some information.

"It says that Naruto joined Team 7 after a incident on an A-rank mission about a week ago. It says that she mysteriously left the village with one of ninjas about eight years ago. She was banned from entering one or two villages after a certain mishap. That is all that I know of her." Now everyone was even more curious about the blonde haired girl. Then smoke appeared and a guy with many scars on his face was in front of the room.

"Sit down you maggots! The first exam is about to start! I am Morino Ibiki and I will be your first proctor for the exam!"

NOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTENOTE

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope that you guys like it. Bye! Oh and review. I am going to take up the couples people want in the story. And just so that you know SasuNaru can't be changed cuz i like it too much. :-P


	6. A Break

Talking- "Talking"

Thoughts- 'Thoughts'

Kyuubi- '**Kyuubi**'

Hi peoples! I feel like the days never end when I am at school but when I am at home writing it feels like only mere minutes. I guess I'm just babbling now aren't I? Well without any delay here is the next chapter. I should tell I don't like writing the writing exam in the chuunin exams so I decided to skip it. It will start right after Ibiki says you all pass.

STORYSTORYSTPRYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

"What?!" The majority of the room shouted. There were many confused, angry, and joyous faces in the bunch. But some were let's just say impassive. (Ex: Sasuke and Gaara)

"You all passed as I have already said." Stated Ibiki who had a somewhat smile plastered on his scarred face.

"So wait… was the last nine questions we had to do all a waste of time?" Questioned one of the people who had passed the first part of the exam.

"No in fact that was the way of narrowing down the competition. We knew that this test was too hard for any genin to answer so we set up people in the room who knew the answers. The part of the test was basically a test of how well you were able to gather information." Articulated Ibiki who now had his impassive face back on.

"Then what was the tenth question all about?!" A woman in the group questioned quite loudly.

"The tenth question was your choice if you wanted to leave and take the exam again or take the chance and pass the exam. It really was quite simple." Crash! The window shattered as a woman almost clad in nothing entered the classroom. She was wearing a trench coat with an orangish-brown mini skirt. She had a fishnet shirt under the coat and grey boots that went up to her knees. Some people were even more confused now.

"Hi! I am Mitarashi Anko and I will be your second procter for the chuunin exams!!" Exclaimed the woman clad in almost nothing. Sakura was about to mutter the word slut but before that could occur the said woman saw Naruto and ran up to her.

"Naru-chan!! I knew that you would pass! If you didn't I would've given Ibiki a hell of a time!" Excitedly Shouted Anko who was now hugging said girl with dear life. Some of the people were blushing because of the now cute blonde they saw and the fact that she was being crushed by their next proctors chest. Sasuke did like it. He thought that it was hot but he didn't like the fact that he wasn't hugging Naruto like that.

"Imouto-chan would you please let me go. Your going to crush me with your fat ass." Informed Naruto who was trying to free herself from the clutches of her older sister.

'SISTER' Thought Sasuke and Sakura. They were dumbfounded by the fact that their teammate and friend was related to THIS woman.

"Who are you calling fat? Aren't you the one that eats that thing called ramen for every meal?" Asked a furious Anko. Ibiki could only sigh at their childish antics, and to think he is dating that woman who was acting like a twelve year old.

"True but I don't sit around to watch television everyday. I mean you're like addicted to that soap like a crackhead is addicted to crack." Declared Naruto who now had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped. Before Anko could attack her so called sister Ibiki interrupted them.

"Anko don't you think you should inform where they are supposed to go for the second exam.

"Oh right. Well all you have to be at The Forest Of Death at 8 A.M. sharp. Naruto when you're home you are so dead." Declared Anko as she left the classroom through the door this time. Some people felt sorry for the blonde because she has to live with that woman.

"I don't know what you see in her Ibiki-san." Pronounced Naruto who now in a more relaxed position.

"Sometimes I ask myself that question too, Naruto." Said Ibiki as he sighed again. Now people felt sorry for him.

AFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTERAFTER

"So that lady is you sister Naruto" Inquired a questioning Sakura. Sasuke was listening to this conversation. He had many questions he wanted to ask the blonde girl but decided to reframe himself from embarrassing himself or showing that he was jealous of the redhead.

"Yeah. We aren't related by blood but she raised me since a small incident that happened eight years ago." Articulated Naruto whose face has become utterly serious.

"What happened?" This time it was Sasuke who asked.

"Sorry. It is classified information and I swore to the old man to never speak about that day again to anyone." Said Naruto who was giving them an apologizing look.

"It's fine. My mom wanted to meet you guys so she invited you to dinner at our place." The two looked at Sasuke in shock. That was one of the longest sentences that came from the Uchiha's mouth.

"Sure." They said in unision as they happily took the Uchiha's offer.

"What time, so I can tell my mom." Grilled Sakura as they continued walking to whatever.

"My mom said seven P.M." Replied Sasuke whose blush now had disappeared after he had regained his composure.

"Okay see you two at seven." Shouted Sakura as she ran home to ask her parents. Naruto just continued walking with Sasuke. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Aren't you going to inform your sister." Asked Sasuke as he continued looking ahead.

"Why would I? Remember she said? She said when I come home she is going to kill me. Besides do you really want to run out of food?" Inquired Naruto. Sasuke lightly chuckled.

"You make a point there dobe." Stated Sasuke who now had a smirk on his face.

"What did you say teme!?" Shouted Naruto.

"I said dobe, dobe."

"Arrrg….. Well anyway I'll meet you at seven then! I have important things to attend to!" Hollered Naruto as she went in another direction. Sasuke sighed and decided to go home to tell his mom to tell her that they accepted her offer. He was truly excited about tonight.

LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATER

**SASUKE'S POV**

Knock, knock. I quickly opened the door and saw Sakura and Naruto. They were out of their ninja attire. Sakura's outfit just consist of jeans and a red tee that said 'Smile. It confuses people.' I thought that the shirt was perfect for her. As for Naruto she was wearing an orange skirt with a black tank top that said 'Why be difficult, when with just a little bit of effort, you can be impossible?' Her two katanas that are usually strapped to her back were now gone and she let her hair fall down. I thought it gave her an angelic look. Oh god stop now before they notice your blush Sasuke. You are an Uchiha, Uchiha's do not blush!

"Oh you two must be Sasuke's teammates. I am his mother. Please come in." Suggested my mother. I am so happy that she intervened before they noticed what was going on. We sat around the table as mother brought the food into the dining room.

**NORMAL POV**

After Sakura left. Naruto and Sasuke decided to stroll around the Uchiha estates. Things were peaceful, but something had been eating Sasuke up since the written of the chuunin exams.

"So how did you know that Gaara person?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Oh is Sasuke jealous." Said Naruto with a smirk. Sasuke blushed a shade of red so deep it looked like blood.

"Well if you must know it was when I left around four:

(_Flashback)_

"_Come on Naru-chan, we are leaving right now!"_

"_Hai, Hai. I will be there in a minute Anko-neechan. Almost done packing." Hollered a four year old Naruto._

_They were now leaving Konoha after the incident. Everything they needed packed. As they were at the gates Naruto ran past Anko and at the top of her four year old lungs yelled:_

"_Watch out world! Here comes Uzumaki Naruto!" All Anko could do was chuckle. Naruto then skipped cheerfully back to Anko. _

"_Where are we going first Anko-neesan?"_

"_We are going to go to Suna first to get more supplies and head out on our way." Informed Anko. _

"_Yay! I never went to Suna before! It'll be fun!" Gleefully shouted Naruto. _

"_Okay. It will take about three days to get there so we should stop for the night in the next few hours, or whenever we get tired." Stated Anko as she carefully estimated the time it will get to their destination. (I know hard to believe, right?) As hours past right on by they decided it was time to set up camp and get ready for bed. _

"_Okay, before you eat I want you to work on chakra control. I want you to climb up that tree without using your hands." Ordered Anko as she directed Naruto to a tree. _

"_How am I supposed to do that?" Questioned Naruto whose eyes were filled with excitement and wonderment. _

"_You have to control the amount of chakra to you feet; too much and you will explode off the tree, and it is not enough you will simply fall off. Got it?" Asked Anko._

"_Got it nee-san." Naruto exclaimed and then concentrated some chakra to her feet and made it halfway up the tree before exploding off._

"_That was pretty good for the first try…….for a gaki you know." Anko smugly said._

" _I am not a brat you big fat meanie!" Naruto yelled. Anko's ears perked up after the word fat. _

"_Oi! I am not fat blondie! I am voluptuous !" Anko replied rather loudly with a vein popping out of her forehead._

'_Sure you're not……………and the sky is pink.' Thought Naruto who now had a giant sweat drop on her forehead. They were like this until they reached Suna much later than they had anticipated. _

"_Hey what is your purpose here?" One of the guards asked._

"_Getting supplies." Anko replied. They were soon in a midst of people selling buying, etc. _

"_okay, I will get the supplies and you can play over there where everyone else is playing. I will get you when I am done so we can get a room for the night, 'kay gaki?" Said Anko._

"_I AM NOT A BRAT!!" Naruto yelled on the top of her lungs._

"_Well then, Ja! Be back soon." Anko declared as she was heading in the opposite direction._

'_It's no big deal. Just leave a four year old all by herself in an unknown village. Bastard.'_

"_Hey do you want to play with us?" Questioned one of the children playing ball._

"_O-okay." Naruto replied shyly. In their village she was never able to play with others without their parents pulling them away from her. Then she noticed a sad boy with red hair holding onto a teddy bear on the swings alone. She hated loneliness. It is something someone should never have to endure. She went over to him with a smile plastered on her face. The red headed boy looked at her like a was crazy._

"_Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto, can I swing with you?" The boy nodded shyly. Naruto seemed to think that it was cute._

"_What is your name?" Inquired Naruto as she was swinging back and forth._

"_It-it's Gaa-Gaara." Just then a rock was thrown at Gaara. It didn't hit him because a second right before it did the sand deflected it. _

"_You stole our new friend you monster!" The boy then turned to Naruto._

"_You don't want to be firend with the monster. Why won't you come to play with us." _

"_He is not the monster, he is my friend!" Naruto yelled loudly clearly angry. Gaara was stunned by what she had said. He had a friend. _

"_The only monsters are you guys. Now go away before a real monster hurts you." Naruto's large cerulean eyes turned red. This did not go unnoticed by the boy. He backed away slowly before disappearing. The others stayed back as well. _

"_Yo-You don't think of my as a m-monster?" Questioned Gaara._

"_Why would I? You didn't do anything wrong. Besides I know how you feel like." Replied Naruto who now had a delicate smile on her angelic features. Gaara slightly blushed._

"_S-So we're friends?" Asked Gaara._

"_Friends" Smiled Naruto. _

_End Flashback_

"So that's how you know him?" Inquired Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah. We met up with each other a few other time before I came back to Konoha. We love each other." Said Naruto. Sasuke felt like a knife just struck his heart.

"Oh don't be so upset. I meant like a brotherly sisterly type of way, Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly felt relieved by those words.

"Well I think my nee-san probably has passed out from all the alcohol by now I have to go. See ya!" Declared Naruto. Just as she was about to leave Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He then kissed her on the mouth. Naruto was so surprised by this but felt like it was natural. They then broke it a minute later. Both had blushes deeper than the color of blood. (I just love comparing stuff to blood………..that's kind of fucked up isn't it?)

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow Sasuke. Ja." Then Naruto was out of sight.

'I can't believe I kissed her. I liked it though.' Then there was some noise coming from his house.

'Oh Kami-sama! I just kissed Naruto in front of my mother's bedroom window, and she saw us! Oh she is never going to live this down…………'

AUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTE

Well I hoped that you guys liked the chapter. From now on I am going to try to write longer chapters. I still want your opinions on what side pairings you want in the story.


	7. Paperwork

Hi again peoples. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's kind of hard with the non stop homework, lack of hours of sleep (because of school), and annoying little brothers whom hog the computer (but I am not blaming anyone……or am I?), or and did I mention that my dad and mom is in the hospital from an accident? Busy week. But not to worry because I am here now with a brand new, maybe kind of crappy chapter due to all the things as I have already said.. And here it is! (I know, I know. It is short. But that means that I will update sooner. So Yay!)

-Also as a response for EDelta88 I just wanted to say that I know that the story is moving along pretty quickly. The reason for that is because I just wanted to get the beginning out of the way and start writing the more exciting parts. So….. Yeah the story is going to start going at a slower pace from now on. (Probally going to spend maybe three to five chapters just for the second part of the chuunin exams. Lots of stuff is going to happen.)\

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I bet you wouldn't wanna watch it... or would you?

Talking- "Talking"

Thinking- 'Thinking'

Kyuubi- **'Kyuubi**'

--

It was early morning. The sun was barely up, and all the genin whom managed to pass the first part of the chuunin exams were currently waiting outside of the gates to the Forest of Death.

"This is too early…….." Mumbled Naruto as she yawned while stretching her limbs. Sasuke and Sakura were right next to her and were contemplating on what dangers were in this so called 'Forest of Death'. Sasuke and Naruto had agree earlier on this morning that they would put their feelings aside and just get through this part of the exam. (Sorry peoples.) Although Sasuke's mom apparently somehow managed to snag some pictures of them while kissing. She sold them on ebay. (They will have computers in this fanfiction.)

"So Naruto! Ya ready for one hell of a time!?" Shouted Anko from behind Naruto. Everyone instantaneously froze.

"What the HELL?! Anko-nee you better sleep with one eye open when I get back!!" She screamed back into Anko's ear. This continued on for what seemed hours but was probably only mere minutes. Everyone that viewed this occurrence just sighed and pretended as if that was invisible.

"Ano sa, Anko-san don't you think that we should get going with the exam already then arguing like a three year old to the baka?" Asked Sakura whom seemed to be losing her cool on things. Everyone took a step back. (That's what I would do if something like that happened to me.)

"Yeah Anko-nii stop acting arguing like a three year old and fighting with the idiot...wait a minute!! I am not an idiot!!" Retorted Naruto as she pointed at Sakura.

'How did I fall for a dobe, I will never know.' Thought Sasuke as Naruto yet again tried to pick another fight with Anko when Anko agreed that she was an idiot. Approximately forty three minutes and some seconds later everything seemed to have cooled down and things seemed as if they're going to go back on its course.

"Okay Brats, It's time to start the second part of the exam now!" Shouted gleefully to the crowd. (Shouldn't call them brats, half the people there are twice her age. lol)

"But before you guys can start I need everybody to fill out these papers. You know, so that I can't be held countable for your deaths." Stated Anko. Everyone was giving her worrying looks and thinking twice about this exam.

"You're sister is crazy!" Quietly whispered Sakura to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Did you just figure that out? I knew that from the first time that I met her." Naruto whispered back to Sakura. Sasuke mentally agreed to that comment.

"What did you say, Na-ru-to?" Sickenly yet politely questioned her so called little sister. The trio froze.

"No-nothing!! Just telling everybody how wonderful you are." Shakily exclaimed the golden haired girl, not wanting to get in another argument, which could lead to a fight, which could lead to her waking up bald or on fire sometime during the night.

"That's what I thought! Now here's the release form. When you're done go to the desk and turn it in. Then they will give you guys one of the two scrolls needed to finish the exam. Get both needed by any means necessary and get to the tower. People will not hesitate to kill you three. Treat this as you would like a real mission. Good luck." Informed Anko as she turned and headed back to someplace. (You probably haven't seen this side of Anko. lol) Anko then stopped and turned her slightly around.

"Oh... and Naruto, I bet you can't wait for the little present I got you for when you came back. Kukukukukukuku." Cackled Anko as she seemed to vanish into oblivion. Naruto shivered. She did not like the sound of that.

"Dobe are you coming or what?" Asked Sasuke as they turned their forms in.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Shouted Naruto as she ran over to her teammates. Not far from the three there was a plan unfolding.

"We already know what to do right?" Asked a man. The other two nodded their heads. This is going to be fun.

--

I know, I know. It is short. I already warned you guys about it at the beginning of the chapter. But the next one, I promise you will be at least twice the length of this one. But yeah my parents were in the hospital for surgery from 'the' accident. I won't tell you peoples but now they're home and my dad has a cool scar running all along his neck. (He kind of looks like a zombie right now. I know, I am horrible for laughing at this but if only you could see him. Even he is laughing.) Bye for now peoples!


	8. Important Info

Sorry peoples this isn't a chapter. I am having ANOTHER writers block for no apparent reason. Although I do have a good hint that school is the cause of this. (Damn you School.) I do promise to update by this weekend. Sorry again peoples for the inconvienence. If only I had a day off of school... then I would be able to update like mad. Sigh...like that will ever happen though. Keep reading though cause I will come back with a vegiance! And it will either make you very happy or it will be a pain in the ass. lol


	9. The Fun Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naru-chan. Sasuke does!! Well if you go into technicality they belong to Masashi Kishimoto but Sasuke will always own Naruto. Possessive bastard will never give me poor little Naru-chan! Me is very sad now knowing that I will never own Naruto. Only in my dreams...

Hi again to me's readers. Sorry if I haven't updated for a while but with my writer's block and me getting sick and had to stay in my stupid son of a bed for a few days. Curse you, you very comfortable bed! You and your cushiony goodness! Where was I? Oh! But anyway let us just get on with the chapter before I waste another ten minutes of your time with useless information. Even if it might be awesome... (Ugh... my headache came back. I hate being sick...) Meep...

--

A Little Recap On the Story Shall We Peoples...

_"You're sister is crazy!" Quietly whispered Sakura to Sasuke and Naruto._

_"Did you just figure that out? I knew that from the first time that I met her." Naruto whispered back to Sakura. Sasuke mentally agreed to that comment._

_"What did you say, Na-ru-to?" Sickenly yet politely questioned her so called little sister. The trio froze, shivers running down their spines._

_"That's what I thought! Now here's the release form. When you're done go to the desk and turn it in. Then they will give you guys one of the two scrolls needed to finish the exam. Get both needed by any means necessary and get to the tower. People will not hesitate to kill you three. Treat this as you would like a real mission. Good luck." Informed Anko as she turned and headed back to someplace. (You probably haven't seen this side of Anko. lol) Anko then stopped and turned her slightly around._

_"Oh... and Naruto, I bet you can't wait for the little present I got you for when you came back. Kukukukukukuku." Cackled Anko as she seemed to vanish into oblivion. Naruto shivered. She did not like the sound of that._

_"Dobe are you coming or what?" Asked Sasuke as they turned their forms in._

_"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Shouted Naruto as she ran over to her teammates. Not far from the three there was a plan unfolding._

_"We already know what to do right?" Asked a man. The other two nodded their heads. This is going to be fun._

--

"WOOT!! I am pumped up for this!! So do we start beating up people yet?!" Excitedly and loudly exclaimed the girl with gold as the sun hair. She turned to her teammates and gave one of her signature cheeky grins all the while yelling 'dattebayo'.

"Baka!! We haven't even started the exam yet! So keep quiet." Ordered Sakura as she playfully whacked the smaller girl on the back of her head. Which still hurt as hell I might add.

"That hurt Sakura-chan." Whined Naruto as she caressed her abused head.

"Dobe. It's not like there's anything in there for you to be worried about." Stated Sasuke as a matter of factly.

"What did you call me teme!? I can castrate you if you would like me too!!" Shouted Naruto as she cracked her knuckles. Sasuke took a HUGE step back. Stay away from women of they threaten to take away your manhood. It won't end pretty. Sakura sighed. God her teammates were childish.

"You know any male would consider that a major threat do- I mean Naruto. " Stated Sasuke as he was still quite a distance away from the kyuubi vessel.

"That's the reason I use the threat in the first place, it scares off all the perverts and pedophiles." Informed Naruto to her two teammates. Sasuke seemed pissed about it.

"What!?" He yelled in a very unlike Uchiha manner. (Sasuke, lol)

"Didn't you just hear me teme?" Said the blonde haired female.

"So you're saying that perverts tried to... ...grope you?" Angrily asked Sasuke. You could see the fumes coming out of his ears.

"Yeah...but I beat them to a bloody pulp, and once even ending up to 'injure' one very persistent stalker for life. Let's just say that he technically isn't a man anymore." Articulated Naruto as she smirked devilishly. The two shuddered. Now they felt sorry for the guy...woman, whatever. But Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Uh...hello? Yo guys do know that I am here, right?" Asked a voice. The trio turned back to look at the man.

"Oh... sorry Iruka-sensei. I guess we kinda forgot that you were there." Chirped Naruto while rubbing the back of her head. The others looked apologetic as well.

"Okay... since NOW that I have all of your attention, I can explain it in more deatil." Stated Iruka as he stopped in front of one of the entrances to the Forest of Death. He continued talking. (I would rather skip this part before I die of boredom. If you did want to read the rules and regulations for part two of the chuunin exams then tough luck cuz your reading a story written by a lazy, perverted yaoi fangirl. lol)

"And You guys can go now. I am proud of all of you." Said Iruka as he smiled and opened the gate to the Forest of Death. In a flash and they were gone.

'They're not children anymore.' Thought Iruka as he closed the gate and went on his way.

--

It had been hours since the exam had started now. Team seven had been going at a very quick pace. They were now almost in the center of the forest; only kilometers away from the tower. They had a heaven scroll so their first task was to find a team with an earth scroll. Then they could have all the 'fun' to their hearts content, or to Naruto's heart content. There was a small amount of commotion behind them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Whispered the pink haired female. The two nodded their heads yes.

"**Futon: Daitoppa (1)**" Then a whirlwind came and destroyed their surrounding leaving them wide in the open.

--

(1) The English name for it is 'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough'. It tears up anything that is in its path. It is either a high c-rank jutsu or low B-rank jutsu.

Dang! Another short chapter for this story. I thought it would be longer but the damn sleeping medicine that I am taking for my temperature is starting to take effect. But I will update soon! That I do promise to my faithful readers. I suggest you leave before I see dancing cactuses. Look! It's Cactaur. Yey... (Also as a mental note, this story has finally made it to the 10,000 word mark. WOOT!)


	10. Here They Come!

Hi peoples! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while for this story but I have been pretty busy, and not to mention that my brother demolished my computer...again. He always does that. No he can't download anything on his precious laptop, he has to go to my room steal my laptop, download crap, and play it on MY laptop. (Screw you Brother.) But anyway I am getting off of topic and should be getting on with the new chapter that you guys were probably waiting a while for. Without a further ado here it is. (Also I am not very good in fighting scenes so just don't bug me about it, kay? lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in that genre. Sometimes I wish I own it but in the end probably not because my head might explode from all the stress that comes with it.

Zaku-without bandages

Dosu-face wrapped up

kin-girl

--

Ooh! A flashback...

_It had been hours since the exam had started now. Team seven had been going at a very quick pace. They were now almost in the center of the forest; only kilometers away from the tower. They had a heaven scroll so their first task was to find a team with an earth scroll. Then they could have all the 'fun' to their hearts content, or to Naruto's heart content. There was a small amount of commotion behind them._

_"Did you guys hear that?" Whispered the pink haired female. The two nodded their heads yes._

_"**Futon: Daitoppa (1)**" Then a whirlwind came and destroyed everything in its path. Leaving the three wide open._

_--  
_

"**Futon: Daitoppa!" **Then a whirlwind came and destroyed everything in its path. Leaving the three wide open.

"Well, well whom do we have here?" Sneered one of the three people that had attacked them. The female of the group stepped in front of her two teammates.

"It looks like we caught ourselves some rookies." Devilishly said a woman with long, dark, brown hair.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Asked Naruto as she secretly grabbed a kunai from one of her pouches.

"We are here to kill a person by the name of Uchiha Sasuke." Pronounced the guy with his face wrapped up in bandages as he pointed to Sasuke.

"Are you sure? What has he ever done to you guys?" Inquired Sakura. Sasuke smirked.

"Orders. So we can either kill him or kill or three of you. Which is your choice?" Ordered the shorter of the two male sound shinobi.

"How about... neither." Stated Naruto as she flung the kunai aiming at the girl on the other team, while giving a signal to Sasuke and Sakura.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu****.(1)**" Shouted the Uchiha as he performed the signs. Just then a massive fire in the shape of a serphant came out of his mouth and was aiming towards the sound ninja. From their point of view it looked as if it the attack hit its targets.

"Did we get them?" Asked Sakura while in a fighting stance.

"I don't think so..." Said Naruto narrowing her crystal blue eyes.

"While they're busy at the moment..." Informed Naruto as she dugged around for something in her pocket. The two both had a curoius look on their faces as to what she was looking for all the while preparing for an attack at any second.

"Here." Declared Naruto as she gave each of them a pair of earplugs and a pair for herself.

"Since we're fighting sound ninja I would think these might come in handy." Articulated Naruto.

"Just curious, why do you carry earplugs with you?" Questioned Sakura.

"Baa-chan always said to be prepared for anything at anytime. And besides these come in handy especially when you live with a person like my sister." Informed Naruto. The two sweat dropped at her words, but nonetheless they were true. (I feel sorry for you Naru-chan. Okay actaully no I don't. XD) It was silent. Something was stirring and the three knew that something was coming.

"**Kyomeisen(2)**" Shouted from behind.

"Jump! NOW!!" Ordered Naruto. The two read her lips and did exactly what she ordered them to do. A sudden gush of wind and something that sounded like screeching was going through their ears.

"**Kage: Bunshin no Jutsu(3)**" Shouted Naruto as she performed the hand signs, and then two hundred Narutos appeared as if magic (sounds corny. lol) and surrounded the three leaf ninja.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three! Attack!" Shouted the real Naruto to her clones.

"What can they do? They just shadow clones right?" Stated Sakura.

"Wrong. They are real, aren't they Dobe?" Inquired Sasuke.

"Yup!" Exclaimed Naruto. (The two read her lips just in case you are confused for this part.)

'I learn something new about her everyday. Kami-sama.... I going to get a lot of headaches in the future.' Thought Sakura as she continued to gaze apon the many blonde-haired shinobi. (Me is very sorry for you Sakura. lol)

--

(1)Vibrating Sound Drill

(2)Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

(3) Literally means Shadow Imitation technique

Sorry again for not updating in a while. (Please don't kill me!?! lol) But see I told you that I need to work on writing fighting scenes. One of my many things that I need to work on. (Sigh) But tell what you guys think of it and I do promis you guys that I will update a lot sooner or you guys now that I am back on the web. Bye for now peoples. Oh also look out for a person by the penname of **Midnightz StarZz**. In case you don't know whom she is I will just tell you that her old account was **Midnight's Gale**, and that most of her work/ ideas was copied from others. So beware of her. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha.


	11. Mysterious Figure Approaches

Oh my god. I am so sorry you guys for not updating in a while. I have been so busy with school and everything that I couldn't find the time to update this story. But not to worry because I am here now! Yay for you guys. I am so not going to babble about things when an entirely new chapter for my story is here. WOOT!

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto do you think I would be writing fanfiction about right now? Yeah, I thought so.

The Sound Ninja, Incase you don't know:

__

Zaku-without bandages

Dosu-face wrapped up

kin-girl

--

_A flashback for you guys since it has been so long............._

_"Jump! NOW!!" Ordered Naruto. The two read her lips and did exactly what she ordered them to do. A sudden gush of wind and something that sounded like screeching was going through their ears._

_"**Kage: Bunshin no Jutsu(3)**" Shouted Naruto as she performed the hand signs, and then two hundred Narutos appeared as if magic (sounds corny. lol) and surrounded the three leaf ninja._

_"On the count of three. One. Two. Three! Attack!" Shouted the real Naruto to her clones._

_"What can they do? They just shadow clones right?" Stated Sakura._

_"Wrong. They are real, aren't they Dobe?" Inquired Sasuke._

_"Yup!" Exclaimed Naruto. (The two read her lips just in case you are confused for this part.)_

_'I learn something new about her everyday. Kami-sama.... I going to get a lot of headaches in the future.' Thought Sakura as she continued to gaze apon the many blonde-haired shinobi. (Me is very sorry for you Sakura. lol)_

--

"There's too many we can't take all of them." Shouted the Sound ninja known as Kin. The three were too engrossed in destroying all the blonde-haired girls that they failed to notice someone sneaking up on them from behind.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**" Shouted the Uchiha as he did the hand signs and a wave of fire in a flower-like shape. The Sound ninja barely escaped it, with only seconds to spare.

"Zaku what do we do now?!" Asked the girl of the group.

"We just sit back and watch." Was the leader's only reply. His bandaged face cool and collective. (If you were able to tell I guess, lol) Sasuke was just about to punch Zaku from the front, but Dosu saw it coming and grabbed the young Uchiha by the wrists.

"Kin, grab the poison out my pouch quickly." Ordered the leader.

"But Orochimaru-sama, wants him......." Pronounced the female sound ninja.

"It's not going to kill him! Now hurry!" Snapped Dosu. The girl quickly obliged.

"I'm going to kill you!" Declared the Uchiha; his sharingan in motion.

"Well we will see about that." Said the man. Kin quickly gave her leader the poison and went back to join Zaku to rid them of the Uchiha's very annoying blonde teammate.

"Let me go! Damn you!" Cursed Sasuke. Dosu then swiftly injected the purple liquid into the raven-haired teen and dropped him, knowing that the Uchiha couldn't do much with the poison running through his veins.

"Naruto, look! They did something to Sasuke! He looks like he's in pain!" Shouted the pink-haired girl, as she literally fought her way over to her blonde teammate. The blonde quickly turned to the area where her raven-haired teammate was and she could make out that he was on the ground in agony, with what appeared to be the leader of the Sound ninja's team smirking satifactory.

"Sasuke!" Screamed the real Naruto, seeing if the boy was still consious.

"Let's go already! Come on Zaku, Kin! We'll be waiting for you Uchiha....." Dosu pronounced and with that said he and his team left the battleground. Naruto and Sakura didn't care in the least bit. All their focus was on their suffering teammate, their friend. They ran over to the miserable Uchiha.

"Sasuke!?! What happened?! What did they do to you?!" Sakura questioned histerically. Tears streaming down her now very pale face.

"I think they injected some type of poison in him." Said Naruto as she looked at the small drop of purple goo on the Sasuke's arm. She took the drop and examined it by tasting it.

"He's unconsious. It's not life threatening though. This is a simple poison to attack enough white blood cells just to immobolize him." Informed Naruto as she got up from her knees.

"You know all that by just tasting it?" Questioned Sakura.

"Yeah. Baa-chan told me it was important to know these things in case one of you teammates were to be poisoned. I can make an antidote with some herbs." Articulated the blonde.

"Really." Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but come on, we have to find some shelter first. Hopefully before those goons come back to finish the job." Said Naruto as she pulled Sasuke up and onto her back.

"Come on, let's go." Ordered the blonde. Sakura quickly obliged. After for what seemed like hours they finally found someplace where they could rest and hopefully help their raven-haired friend. It was somewhat like a small hut and completely under the tree. The roots were dangling giving it an eerie like appearance. The blonde put Sasuke down gently and collapsed on the soft soil beneath her. Sakura moments later too laid down on the soft ground.

--

It was dark out. The creatures of the night were now lurking for prey to devour. This was when the main character of the story decided to wake up.

"Huh? Sakura you awake?" Naruto drowsily inquired.

"Yeah. I've been keeping watch. Does that jutsu really drain you out that much?" Asked the pink-haired girl.

"Kind of. I guess I should be getting up now. So how's he doing?" Inquired the blonde known as Naruto.

"I don't know. He's been screaming in his sleep a lot." Informed Sakura.

"That's not a good sign. I'll go out and look for the herbs and some food while I'm at it. Can you look after him while I'm gone?" Asking the blonde.

"I would do that, even without you asking." Sakura stated as a matter of factly.

"Good, I'll be back in an hour or so. If I'm not back just be careful." Warned Naruto and soon she was gone from sight. Somewhere a mile or two away from team seven's camp a figure was lurking around.

"Sasuke-kun will be mine very soon." Hissed the person.

--

There done! Yay, mission accomplished. The part where Naruto was tasting the poison thing was from the third terminator movie. I thought it was cool so I decided to make Naruto like that android. Just without the metal part thingies. lol. And there was a hint to whom the mysterious person was at the end of the chapter. Hint, hint, to all of you readers. It is pretty obvious if you give it some thought. Well me has to say good bye........for now! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha. lol


	12. Sakura

Sorry for my delay on chapters peoples! My new computer busted because of my brother again, so I had to get a new, new computer. Life's a bitch isn't it? But I am back, and with a vengeance. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha. Sorry I have been laughing a lot. Everybody says that I have the weirdest laugh ever. I like to feel odd. It makes me happy knowing that I am different. lol. Anyway on with the delayed chapter.

Dsclaimer: Let's see everything that I don't own........hmmm. I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Fruits Basket, Gundam Seed, Mammotte Lollipop, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew................. As you can see I don't own many things. As I have said. Life's a Bitch. lol.

--

Woot! Another freakin flashback peoples..................................

_"I don't know. He's been screaming in his sleep a lot." Informed Sakura._

_"That's not a good sign. I am going out to look for herbs and some food while I'm at it. Can you look after him while I'm gone?" Asking the blonde-haired girl._

_"I would do that, even without you asking." Sakura stated as a matter of factly._

_"Good, I'll be back in an hour or so. If I'm not back just be careful, and don't look for me." Warned Naruto and soon she was gone from sight. Somewhere a mile or two away from team seven's camp a figure was lurking around._

_"Sasuke-kun will be mine very soon." Hissed the person._

--

It had been almost forty minutes since Naruto had left to scavenge for the necessities to help ease Sasuke's increasing pain. Sakura had begun to feel worried for her blonde teammate. Naruto had told her not to look for her, but should she listen. If she left she would leave Sasuke at risk. If she were to stay put and Naruto doesn't come back then she would be putting Naruto's life at risk. No matter what, this was a lose-lose situation.

"Sa-Sakur-a" Sasuke hoarsly whispered for his pink-haired teammate. Sakura unhesitently made her way over to the more pale loking than normal Uchiha.

"What is it Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.

"Wa-terrr" Choked out the raven-haired Uchiha. Sakura quickly grabbed the bottle of water at the side and put the top to the boys mouth. Sasuke continuiously sucked up the water until the entire bottle was dry and then he fell back into a deep slumber. Sakura sighed.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing until Naruto comes back." Sakura said to the unconsious raven and to herself.

"But I can already see that you are going to be preoccupied with something else in the meantime." Informed a voice from behind. Sakura froze in her place. She slowly turned her head towards the direction of the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" Interrogated Sakura, trying to appear as if she wasn't even in the slightest amount frightened by this powerful person before her, but her voice was fril and cracked.

"My name is of no importance to you but I promise not to hurt you......much if you willingly give me the Uchiha boy." The figure stated; a menacing grin on their pale face.

"No way in hell am I going to give up Sasuke like that!!" Yelled pink-haired shinobi. The figure's smirk grew hearing those words.

"Fine by me. Remember this was your choice." Cackled the being before he made a dash behind Sakura. He was about to knock her out but the girl caught on and moved out of the way all the while carrying Sasuke on her back.

"You are much quicker than I had anticipated. I am going to have much more fun knowing that." He evilly said sadistically licking his lips as if he was going to enjoy her blood on his hands. Sakura gently put Sasuke down gently but quickly before she glared back at this man. She then closed her eyes and readied herself by getting into her fighting stance.

"You have no chance. It would take you years and you still wouldn't be able to fight me." Proclaimed the man.

"Well we will just have to see won't we?" Asked Sakura. The ninja, what appeared to be a hidden in the Mist forehead protector on his neck charged first. Sakura quickly dodged it with a few back flips. She then swiftly hit the cold, hard earth beneath her and nothing happened for a second. But then the earth started to crack deeply into the earth's crust. Other examinees from miles away could feel the ground under them rumble continuiously before it completely stopped.

"Nice trick but it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me. Although you would make a nice lab rat for me for later." Whispered the man into Sakura's right ear. Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what to do next but she was too slow for her opponent. He quickly withdrew his fanglike teeth somewhat like a vampire's. He then grabbed her roughly by the shoulders as he sunk his teeth deep within her neck. Sakura screamed in agony. It was so much to take in. She could feel her life slowly draining away after he pulled his fangs out of the skin of her neck. He let go of her and she fell to floor in a heap. As she slowly drifted into unconsiousness she could hear Naruto yelling her name.

"Naruto..............." Sakura slurred before she was out.

--

Sorry peoples if this is a short chapter but I planned to update another one or two of my stories today so I have to make each and every second count. Well I hoped that you peoples enjoyed my very delayed chapter and since now that I have a new computer I definitely can't use that as a excuse again. See ya soon peoples! Ciao for now!


	13. Of Curse Marks & Snake Temes

Hi peoples. Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated but a lot has happened and it got me depressed. Then I got into an emo sort of mood. (Not pretty. Trust me on that.) But I am back and without anything more to say at this moment, I present you guys a new chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: What do you guys think? I mean it is called fanfiction for a reason.....

--

Previously...........

_"Nice trick but it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me. Although you would make a nice lab rat for me for later." Whispered the man into Sakura's right ear. Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what to do next but she was too slow for her opponent. He quickly withdrew his fanglike teeth somewhat like a vampire's. He then grabbed her roughly by the shoulders as he sunk his teeth deep within her neck. Sakura screamed in agony. It was so much to take in. She could feel her life slowly draining away after he pulled his fangs out of the skin of her neck. He let go of her and she fell to floor in a heap. As she slowly drifted into unconsiousness she could hear Naruto yelling her name._

_"Naruto..............." Sakura slurred before she was out._

--

"What did you do, you bastard?!!" Snarled Naruto, her beautiful cerulean eyes, now a deep crimson. Her eyes only showing rage. Orochimaru smirked, he liked a challenge.

"Oh, by what do you mean? I only wanted the Uchiha boy. Now if that pink-haired girl had just handed him over, I wouldn't had have to hurt her." The snake man informed almost innocently. This made Naruto want to puke her guts out but halted herself from doing so. It would only show weakness to this THING before her. The pale(1) man's smirk only seemed to grow as he examined the blonde girl in front of him, stopping him from his goal.

"Like hell I'm giving him to you! Now you will tell me what the fuck you did to Sakura!!!!?!!" Ordered Naruto narrowing her eyes in the process. Orochimaru started walking forward to the girl interfering with his plans, the devilish smirk on his face that could send shivers up anybody spine's, but somehow it didn't seem to bother Naruto. Orochimaru kept walking forward until he was mere inches away from the girl. His menacing yellow eyes looking down on her in entertainment.

"It is a curse mark. It will either give her a slow and painful death, or if she does live, then she will have to obey each and every whim that choose to throw at her." Replied Orochimaru triumphantly. Naruto loudly growled at that information.

"Enjoy. I will just leave you to clean this up." Proclaimed the black long-haired man as he took a step back from Naruto and began to disapear. Naruto looked slightly perturbed at this choice.

"So your just going to give up your plan that easily?" Questioned the confused blonde-haired girl known as Naruto as she glared at the snake-man. Orochimaru only chuckled cynically in response.

"Why would I do that? I only wanted to toy around a bit with my prey. Sasuke-kun will soon come to me on his own, seeking revenge from his brother. It is only a matter of time." Declared the sannin. Naruto was about to punch the daylights out of him, but before she could reach him, he disapeared from sight.

"Damn!!" Shouted out Naruto in frustration as she slammed her fist into the cold, hard ground. The earth cracked and shook beneath her as she continued to let out her frustration on the earth.

"Naruto?" Inquired a monotonous voice. Naruto halted her ministrations and looked up at the figure.

"Lee?" Asked Naruto as she stood up and dusted herself off and gazed at the spandex wearing guy.

--

(1) We all know that Orochimaru is like the palest dude we have ever seen. Well except for that Sai guy (Hey that rhymed!) but that isn't the point.

Sorry, but I have to end it here because I have to wake up extra early to meet our group for our concert. Joy. Bet you can feel the enthusiasm ooze from this page right now? You know I am being sarcastic right? Sorry that it is another short chapter, but yeah. I will update sooner as long as there are no more funerals to attend. Also, I recomment you peoples to listen to Date Rape by Sublime. The song makes me laugh. Especially the part where the dude was in prison and got butt raped by his cellmate. lolz. Well I guess I will see you peoples soon then. Byez!!!!


	14. Dobe

Hi again peoples. It hasn't been that long since I last updated this story but It's like saying sorry for the lack of updating the most chapters. But let's move on from that. Sorry if this chapter might not be perfect (When are they ever are?) But I am watching a movie and totallly engrossed with it at the moment. Well anyway let's stop with the chit-chat and get on with the new chappie already! CHA!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Almost one-hundred percent sure that I will never own Kishimoto's awesomeness work. Now let's move on before I get even more depressed. :-(

Talking- "Talking"

Thoughts- 'Thoughts'

Kyuubi- '**Kyuubi**'

--

A little recap shall we....................................................

_Why would I do that? I only wanted to toy around a bit with my prey. Sasuke-kun will soon come to me on his own, seeking revenge from his brother. It is only a matter of time." Declared the sannin. Naruto was about to punch the daylights out of him, but before she could reach him, he disapeared from sight._

_"Damn!!" Shouted out Naruto in frustration as she slammed her fist into the cold, hard ground. The earth cracked and shook beneath her as she continued to let out her frustration on the earth._

_"Naruto?" Inquired a monotonous voice. Naruto halted her ministrations and looked up at the figure._

_"Lee?" Asked Naruto as she stood up and dusted herself off and gazed at the spandex wearing guy._

--

"Lee is that you?" Asked Naruto as she gazed at the figure that was hidden in the tree's shadows. Her cerulean eyes full of tears ready to fall down her angelic, scarred face. Lee then stepped out of the shadows in all of his bowl cut, and spandex glory. (1)

"Yes. What has happened to your youthful teammates?" Asked Lee as he took a closer examination of the two injured people. Before Naruto could even put in a word into the conversation Lee's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of their sockets, before rushing to his Sakura blossom's side trying to figure out what was wrong with his love.

"OH MY SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!!!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?!!!!!! I AM SORRY FOR NOT BEING THERE IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried the spandex-clad boy, whom was drowning a pool of his own tears. Naruto sweat dropped before trying to see for herself on what was exactly wrong with her teammate and friend. Naruto moved Sakura's beautiful pink hair out of the way and found two deep holes on the side of her neck. It was as if a snake had bitten her, which was true in a sort of weird, eerie way.

"It was my fault. I couldn't protect them." Cried the blonde-haired girl as she finally let the tears fall down her face slowly. Lee looked at her, his round eyes widening just a tad more than it already had.

"It is no one's fault Naruto. You did your best and that's all we could do." Cheered the one known as Rock Lee before he flashed his signature pose, trying to reassure his friend in any way. Naruto giggle before giving her friend, Lee a delicate smile. Lee almost blushed at that exact moment if it had not been for his undying love for his love, Sakura.

"Come on. We need to help them. You tend for Sakura all you can while I remove the poison from Sasuke." Declared Naruto before getting up and going to Sasuke's side, noticing that the Uchiha was sweating pretty badly.

"What is wrong with Sakura-chan though?" Proclaimed the loud bushy-browed shinobi. Naruto looked over to Lee and the now unconsious Sakura before replying to his question.

"The snake-teme got to her and gave her some curse mark. It's was supposed to be for Sasuke but Sakura got in the way and it was already too late. He said that it was irreversible and it is fatal. We just have to see if she can pull through." Informed the now suddenly silent blonde-haired girl. Lee looked so frightened that it wasn't even funny. Naruto noticed this and decided to continue. Lee nodded his head and tried to soothe the pained girl.

"Just be by her side. I'm sure she needs the comfort, even if she's not awake." Reassured Naruto while mixing all the herbs together to make a remedy for the poison that was running through Sasuke's veins. She lifted the Uchiha's head and opened his pale lips. Naruto then slowly made the Uchiha drink the awful tasting medicine before gently putting his head back down on the self-made pillow. A few minutes turned into an hour before Naruto decided to strike up a conversation with the elder guy.

"So Lee........." Started Naruto trying to grab the attention of one known as Rock Lee.

"Yeah?" Asked Lee in an unusually low and soft voice.

"Where are your other teammates? I mean do you know where they are?" Curiosuly inquired Naruto while staring at some birds that were hanging up in the trees.

"Yes. We had made an agreement that our youthful team would meet up again by the spot we had agreed to by sun down. I still have a few hours." Said Lee, muttering the last sentence, but Naruto managed to catch it.

"Oh, okay. You know that you're not forced to stay here. If you want to leave, then you can." Naruto said while watching Sasuke's now normal breathing. (Not erratic anymore.)

"NO! I cannot leave fellow leaf shinobi in their time of need. Besides I can't leave Sakura-chan. Not when she is in need of my help!" Exclaimed Lee while punching his fist up in the air for dramatic effect. Naruto giggled softly.

"ghmn...." Groaned a deep, husky voice. Wait Naruto knew this voice! It couldn't be.............. It was too soon for the medicine to work fully.

"Teme? That you?! Are you awake?!" Questioned Naruto as she got closer to the Uchiha. Then all of a sudden Sasuke snapped his eyelids open to reveal those endless deep coal eyes that were staring at one Naruto.

"Hn.......Dobe." Muttered Sasuke before going back to a deep slumber.

--

(1) Sorry folks, but I just had to add that part. I couldn't stop laughing when I pictured that part.

I am so sorry that I had to end it there but I am tired, and I can do whatever I want with this story because me is the author of it. So deal with it peoples. I hoped you peolples liked the ending and I will try to update as soon as I can. Bye peoples.


	15. Scroll Searching

Hi peoples. I got three days off from school because of the snow storm, but for some odd reason we still have electricity. This is a perfect chance for me to update this story mon! lolz. No but really, we're like mice trapped in a maze. There is like a fot and a half of snow out there. I love sledding. Okay that was totally random. Now for the new chappie peoples.

Disclaimer: Che. The day I own Naruto is the day that I prove to people that Aliens actually exitst........................It might be sooner than I had anticipated then. Yayz.

--

Previously.............................

_"ghmn...." Groaned a deep, husky voice. Wait Naruto knew this voice! It couldn't be.............. It was too soon for the medicine to work fully._

_"Teme? That you?! Are you awake?!" Questioned Naruto as she got closer to the Uchiha. Then all of a sudden Sasuke snapped his eyelids open to reveal those endless deep coal eyes that were staring at one Naruto._

_"Hn.......Dobe." Muttered Sasuke before going back to a deep slumber._

--

**NARUTO'S POV**

What. The. Hell. Just happened. Wait did he say dobe?! Oh he is sooo going to die when he wakes up! I can't stand the Uchiha! I'll get my foxes to sick him once he wakes up. Oh yeah, I'm evil that way. Kukukukukukukukukukukukkukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku.

"Uh..... Naruto-chan. You're laughing is starting to scare me a bit. It isn't very youthful, and weird." I heard Lee say. Oh yeah. I have completely that he was here. Crap. Now HE thinks I'm some freakin' weirdo. Imagine Rock Lee. ROCK LEE calling me weird! It must be a sign of the appocalypse or something. I know! I can blame my behaviour on global warming. Yeah. You can blame almost anything on global warming these days.

"Uh......yeah. Sorry about that fuzzy-brows. You...see.....uh....global warming.......... has really gotten the best of me......." I quickly explained. Okay flash a toothy grin and I'm in the clear. Crap! He doesn't seem to be buying any of it. Global warming my ass. Next time I'll just blame it on him, at least that'll buy me time to think of a good excuse while he mopes around dramatically.

"Uh. Okay." Shrugged the green spandex clad boy before tending back to his Cherry blossom. I guess it's not the end of the world that he thinks I'm strange. Now if that Gai-sensei dude were to say that.................yeah I am not even going to think about that. That though sent shivers up my spine. Lee looks at me worriedly now.

"Naruto-chan. Are you okay." He asked me. Strange. He hasn't used the word youthful in like five sentences. Another sign that the appocalypse is near. Oh kami-sama! I am too young to eaten alive by flesh-eating emo zombies!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

"..............................." He couldn't even comment on my last antics. Great, now I think that I have really lost it. Next thing you know people will be talking that the Kyuubi container was sent to some cruddy asylum where the food is mush, with staightjackets, and white everywhere. No way in hell am I going to be sent there.

"So, how many scrolls have you and your team gotten so far?" I asked Lee, trying to keep from talking to myself, wanting to keep what's left of my sanity. Lee's dark brown eyes lit up at the new conversation.

"Since, I last seen my youthful teammates we collected three earth scrolls and four heaven scrolls!" Exclaimed Lee before giving the blonde-haired girl known as Naruto a flashy grin that made her wince and a thumbs up she didn't see due to his unexplained super shiny teeth.

**'Now that is embarrassing kit. He and his team have seven scrolls while your team still only have that one pathetic heaven scroll.'** Chuckled Kyuubi somewhere in the midst of Naruto's mind. Naruto perked up hearing Kyuubi for the first time in a while.

'Where the hell have you been Kyuubi? It was like you just disapeared at one point.' Asked the blonde-haired girl to the nine-tailed fox demon know as Kyuubi.

**'I'll explain later but right now that really creepy Lee guy is still proclaiming crap to you.' **Informed the nine-tailed fox demon before she was gone once more.

"-and then I'll finally beat Neji-san!!!!!" Finished the one known as Rock Lee. I looked slightly perturbed at this. Okay how much did I miss one a freakin' minute.

"Okay that was a nice speech, Fuzzy-brows. I wanted to ask you something actually........" I started waiting to see if e would help at all, even if I hadn't told him what yet though.

"I'll do anything to help you! Seeing as Sakura-chan is resting much more peaceflly now." Procalimed the spandex wearing boy known as Rock Lee before sprouting up from where he was sitting next to the pink-haired shinobi. Great I hope he doesn't start talk about more youthful crap.... again.

"You see our team only have one heaven scroll, and I was wondering if you could watch the teme and Sakura while I scavenge some scrolls from other teams." Articulated the golden-haired girl. Lee contemplated for a few mere seconds before complying. Yes! This will be a cinch.

"NO MY FRIEND! I SEE THAT YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS IS EXUBERATING FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR TEAM. I WOULD GLADLY WATCH YOUR TEAMMATES!!!!!!" Exclaimed Rock Lee. I nodded my head okay. And turned to leave the small area. I stopped for a minute before looking back at my friend.

"Be careful, and keep an extra close eye an Sakura. I don't know if it was just me but I think the curse mark might be spreading." I told him before leaving into the dark, frightening woods.

--

Sorry if this is short......................again. I don't know why I update longer chapters. I think the reason is that I might be too lazy. Just like Shikamaru. Yup. Wonderful. Great. Now I just need to syle my hair like that.......................................anyways hope to update soon! See you peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Team 10

Hi peoples. Sorry about the delay but I have been crashing all-nighters for my exams that will decide what classes I will be in high school next year. Now that they are over I can finally relax over the weekend and catch some z's man. lol. But yeah sorry about making you guys wait so long for this chapter.......again, but it is here now and that's all that matters. So here it is in all of its glory......... or shanbles. Whatever. I am starting to ramble again. So let's just get started with the new chappie already peoples........

Disclaimor: I don't own naruto. Never will. That makes me sad. Sniff. Sniff. T_T

~unbeta'd as usual.

--

_Previously..........._

_"NO MY FRIEND! I SEE THAT YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS IS EXUBERATING FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR TEAM. I WOULD GLADLY WATCH YOUR TEAMMATES!!!!!!" Exclaimed Rock Lee. I nodded my head okay. And turned to leave the small area. I stopped for a minute before looking back at my friend._

_"Be careful, and keep an extra close eye an Sakura. I don't know if it was just me but I think the curse mark might be spreading." I told him before leaving into the dark, frightening woods._

--

"Haa. I think that this should be enough." Exuberated a blonde-haired girl as she took an earth scroll from one of the teams she had just battled.

"Pl-please d-don't hu-hurt us." Wailed one of the male genin as he pleaded to Naruto. This only caused a startling laugh from the girl.

"Why would I kill you? I mean unless you intended to try to assassinate me or my friends, I really don't see the point in killing you or anything. Just wanted to knock out more people in the competition." Informed Naruto before she smiled at the now calmed boy.

"OH THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!" Exclaimed the fair-haired boy before he glomped Naruto. Naruto quickly loosened his grasp and escaped from it as well before taking a few steps back.

"Your welcome, but no contact." Warned the golden-haired girl known as Naruto before sending a glare towards the boy's way so he would get the hint.

"O-okay, I-I get i-it." He stuttered trying not to anger the easily riled girl.

"So what's your name kid?" Asked Naruto as she plopped herself down right up against the trunk of a tree before motioning with her slender hand for him to come join him. He quickly complied and hesitently sat down next to her.

"Ryuuzaki(1)." The boy now known as Ryuuzaki whispered but Naruto had managed to catch it.

"Well the name's Naruto! Don't forget it Ryuuzaki!" Exclaimed the blonde-haired girl before flashing one of her toothy grins to the fair-haired boy.

"Uh, okay........" Ryuuzaki said as he sweat dropped at the girl's weird personality.

"So where are your teammates?" Questioned Naruto just as loud as she was moments ago.

"Uh, their out scavenging for the other scroll." Informed the boy almost shyly, which caused the blonde-haired girl to chuckle lightly.

"Really?" Asked Naruto almost bored-like now, but the person next to her didn't seem to notice it.

"Yeah. We still haven't gotten the other scroll and we only have a few more days left, so, um........ would you mind giving me back our scroll?" Inquired the boy pleadingly, but Naruto merely chuckled for a moment before saying,

"Not a chance kid." She cackled sadistically before knocking the poor, defenseless boy out with a swift hit to the back of his head. Ryuuzaki quickly fell to the floor unconsious.

"Tough luck, kid. The scroll's mine.(2)" Naruto whispered to the boy before laying him down neatly behind a few bushes so that the more merciless shinobi wouldn't be able to notice him.

"Geez, troublesome." Muttered a deep voice behind one of the bushes which caused Naruto to turn her head rather quickly towards that direction.

"Shut up! She'll hear you!" Another person harshly whispered to what appeared to be her(?) teammate. The there were some munching noises right after the quite loud whispering.

"Uh, yeah whomever you guys are you can come out. It's too late if you didn't want to be heard or seen." Commented the golden-haired girl as she sweat dropped at their attempt to hide. There was some shuffling behind the bushes before team ten came out of it.

"Oh it's _Her._" Ino rudely snorted before crossing her very thin arms(3) over her chest.

"Um........I forgot. But can you tell me who you guys are again?" Asked Naruto as she laughed lowly while rubbing the back of her head with her right arm almost jokingly.

--

(1) Couldn't think of a name so I got the dudes name from Death Note. Ryuuzaki is so kawaii!!!!! But he died by the evil Light. T_T

(2) Hehehe. I just felt like writing it that way. Make Naruto look more conniving and sadistic, I guess.

(3) Have you people ever notice that Ino always talks about weight and stuff in the abridged series? I mean she even hurt poor Chouji's feelings. THE BITCH!!!!!!!

Damn!!!! Another stupid, short chapter. Whatever shall I do?! I need to work harder on focusing more so I can write more. But that sounds so hard.............. OOH!!!! Paper!!! It's so papery and stuff. OW!!!! (Sniff, sniff) I got a papercut. (T_T) Uh, yeah, you never read that last sentence. It never existed and shit, well it really wouldn't be here, but I am too lazy to go back and delete it, so there. Well until next chapters peoples!!!! BYEZ!!!


	17. Discussions

DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!! I know that it has been over two months since I last updated and I have a very good excuse this time. You see, one day when I was frolicking to school. (Yeah, Goth Girl Frolicking to school but on with the excuse.) And then as something that appeared out of nowhere I stopped in my tracks to look at what it was. Up in the cloudy sky was a spaceship. I was then abducted but eventually two months later when I annoyed the hell out of 'em they dumped back with only one kidney and a lung missing. And that's what happened...........okay I really have been studying for the biggest tests of the year and took four out of the nine so far. Today I didn't have school so I thought why not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only in my dreams, only in my dreams....................

~Unbeta'd. Looking for someone. Anyone who can pinpoint my mistakes. I can see other people's mistakes but not my own half of the time.

--

Previously..........

_"Uh, yeah whomever you guys are you can come out. It's too late if you didn't want to be heard or seen." Commented the golden-haired girl as she sweat dropped at their attempt to hide. There was some shuffling behind the bushes before team ten came out of it._

_"Oh it's Her." Ino rudely snorted before crossing her very thin arms over her chest._

_"Um........I forgot. But can you tell me who you guys are again?" Asked Naruto as she laughed lowly while rubbing the back of her head with her right arm almost jokingly._

--

'............' Dead silence.

"WHAT!?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET US ALREADY!?! ARE REALLY THAT UNMEMORABLE!?!" Ino screeched on the top of her lungs as Shikamaru covered his ears and Chouji ignored it as he continued to munch on his treat.

"I just have issues with remembering people's names. Okay. Don't have a cow. I can tell why Sakura calls ya Ino-pig." Muttered Naruto as she waltzed over to the trio.

"So how many scrolls do you guys have so far?" Inquired the golden-haired girl as she came to a halt when she was within three to four feet of them.

"Two, but unluckily they're both earth scrolls." Sighed Shikamaru as he looked up towards the sky but it was concealed by all of the trees.

"Well I have been knocking off some of the weaker groups. I'll give ya one of my heaven scrolls if ya like." Exclaimed the golden-haired girl known as Naruto as she went into her pocket trying to find one of the damn scrolls. Within a few more seconds she found one that had the heaven sign on it and handed it to the lazy team leader.

"Besides, I'm kind of anxious to fight the lazy-ass over there." Said Naruto as she pointed a slim index finger to the Nara kid who only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Oh and I'm not enough of a challenge for you!?" Ino shrieked; this time she kept the yelling to a minimum because anything could be lurking in these forests.(1)

"The answer is no," Naruto started but before Ino could intervene she finished off her statement, "Besides Sakura has been looking forward to fighting you later. She told me that before we started but I don't know if she'll make it 'till then." The Kyuubi container finally finished. There were three faces of confusion after that statement.

"She was looking a lot better right before I left and teme with Fuzzy-brows." Naru thought aloud. Ino facial features were blank for a moment before replaying the other blonde's words again.

"Wait, what happened to Sasuke-kun?!" Ino interrogated naru while deviously looming over the poor girl.

"He was only injected with some nonfatal poison. Nothing to worry about." Naruto stated as a matter of factly while adding emphasis to the last sentence.

"Show me where he is! I want to be there when he wakes up! Then I will win his love." Ino exclaimed and continued to think her thoughts aloud for everyone to hear. All the while this was happening Naruto slowly went over to the tired male and whispered into his ear,

"Is she always like this? I mean sure she's a fangirl of he teme but is it really that bad?" Questioned Naru and Shikamaru slowly nodded his head while covering his mouth to yawn.

".............So that is the reason why you should show me where my future husband is!" Confirmed the pale blonde-haired girl.

"Fine but if you're too slow and can't catch up then it's your problem." Naruto commented before hurriedly running back to her campsite.

--

(THE END!!!!!!!!!! No just kidding, not yet though.)

Lee was enjoying the calming silence except for the occasional groans that emitted from Sakura's rose colored lips, which teared his heart for he could not do anything to help ease her suffering. Lee had once thought that the russling in the bushes were just some of its inhabitents but the noise only increased. Lee quickly flung one of his few kunai near the area to alarm the people of his awareness of them. Three figures quickly stood out from the shadows adorning devilish, cynical-like smiles on their faces.

(1) Sounds really off for some unknown reason. I don't know why.

I know that so far I have been making Naruto strong or act like it but she is not going to be like that all the time. It is just momentarily and it will fade as she faces the stronger opponents and stuff. I hoped that you guys like this very short, very delayed chappie and remember I am looking for someon to beta'd my stories! BYEZ!!!!!


	18. Entering the Tower

You guys are probably pissed at me, aren't you? I mean afterall, it has been three months since I last updated. Again no need to comment on the errors in this story. I get it, so just like my other stories this will be edited as well..............well as soon as I finish this update. So enjoy this chappie peoples. ^_^ Again no comments on the errors. I already know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway possible. But I do own Steve. He is my pet rock. ^_^

Flamers are welcome.

--

Preview.................

_".............So that is the reason why you should show me where my future husband is!" Confirmed the pale blonde-haired girl._

_"Fine but if you're too slow and can't catch up then it's your problem." Naruto commented before hurriedly running back to her campsite._

--

"We're here!" Chirped Naruto as she gracefully landed back down to the earth from the tree that she had been only moments ago. Soon enough Team 10 made it to the campgrounds heaving rather heavily.

"You've could've........... slowed down, you....... know!" Exasperated Ino between gasps of breath.

"Now where's the fun in that." The golden-haired girl said coyly. With that said, Naruto led them through the vines and thick trees to a small, secluded area where they found Sasuke, Sakura, and some bizarre guy in a leotard with a bowl haircut.

"This is Lee guys!" Naruto stated as a matter of factly as she kneeled down between where Sasuke and Sakura, whom were still unconcious at the moment.

"YOSH! I AM ROCK LEE!!!!" Lee exclaimed before doing one of his 'unique' poses. Team 10 sweatdropped, that is until they noticed how in bad shape Sasuke was, especially Sakura.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wailed Ino as she puhed Naruto out of the way violently before checking Sasuke over, helping herself to admire her crushe's rather sculped body, even though he was only 12. She moved from his broad shoulders down to his lean abs. Before she could look much lower to her discontment to stupid whiskered-cheek girl had to disturb her.

"Look, I know that you really want to do the fucking teme but right now isn't the best time to start groping him. Especially when we're still in the vincity. That's the last thing I think we all wanna watch." Naruto pronounced as she slowly rubbed her head from the poor treatment it had recieved from Ino only moments ago.

"................Fine." Muttered the pale blonde-haired girl.

"Um......................Naruto-san! I must go back to my team!! They have been waiting for me for a while now!!!" Exclaimed Lee once again.

"Go ahead. Thanks for all you're help Lee-san!! See you at the tower......that is if ya make it!" Chuckled Naruto before waving the older boy off as he disapeared soon enough into the God forsaken forest.

"I need your help actually. That's partly the reason as to why I asked you guys to come here." Informed the golden-haired girl sheepily.

"Che. Figures. I knew you were troublesome from the start. So where do we help in this situation?" Questioned Shikamaru while staring rather boredly at a fly that was flying around him.

"What?! You're not actually planning to help her Shikamaru?!?" Shrieked the Yamanaka girl in protest.

"If Shikamaru wants then I'm in for it." Declared Chouji(1) as he took another chip from his potato chip bag before burping in content.

"This is a drag. Ino if we don't help their team then I presume we don't get the scroll, right?" Asked Shikamaru, to which Naruto only nodded her head yes. Shikamaru then continued.

"We need the scroll. Besides I thought you wanted to help your future husband." The pineapple-haired boy added.

"..........Fine. But this is only for Sasuke-kun." Muttered the girl.

"So what do we need to do?" Inquired Chouji.

"Well as you can see I'm only about five feet tall, give or take a little. An Sakura and Sasuke are both at five foot five. And guessing from that, that the total weight would be around 250 pounds. So I can barely carry one of them, let alone the both." Articulated the Kyuubi container.

"So you just want us to carry them to the tower. This is going to be troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"I call dibs on Sasuke-kun!!!!" Declared Ino before lifting up the unconsious boy onto her back.

"That looks so wrong." Mumbled Naruto with both boys of team 10 agreeing with her as Chouji lifted Sakura up and carried her bridal style.

--

**Sasuke's POV**

I could smell perfume. And it was strong at that. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. This better not be who I think it is. I leisurely opened my eyes to find my surroundings blurry and blonde hair. But as my eyes refocused with my surroundings I noticed that it was the wrong blonde and it's even worse than finding Sakura. It was Ino. I shuddered in revulsion.

"I see that the Princess is up. You can let him down now Ino." Said someone to my right, to find out that it was Naruto. This idea was probably hers. I am going to kill her.

I noticed that we were moving until we suddenly came to a stop because of what the dobe said. Ino reluctantly let me go, thankfully, and they quickly told me that we were heading to the tower. Since when had we collected all the scrolls. Damn dobe. Doing all of the fucking work while I slept. She knew that I wanted to fight some people. Damn her. (2)

We managed to get to the tower within a matter of hours although I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched all the while going there. I noticed that Naruto and Shikamaru couldfeel it too.

We soon departed with team 10, which left me with an unconsious Sakura in my arms now.

"Dobe, why the hell did you not wake me up!?!" I hissed. She merely chuckled in return.

"I Didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep. Besides it was just so funny watching Ino grope you here and there. And especially here." Naruto whispered into my ear as her hand gently rubbed the area of my crotch before walking off without a word. Fucking tease. And that's when it hit me. Ino groped me while I was unconsious. I need a shower. And hopefully one fast.

--

(1) I think Chouji is adorable. ^_^

(2) Sasuke is just pissed that he didn't get much action during this part of the exam.

Now I am going to edit this story before updating a new chapter. Bye peoples.


End file.
